


То, чего тебе никто не скажет

by Akitai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Спустя пять лет после войны Гермиона Грейнджер чувствует, что должна быть довольна своей жизнью. Как выясняется, есть только одна человека, которая действительно ее понимает. Постканон, эпилог не учитывается.





	То, чего тебе никто не скажет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Nobody Tells You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342956) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva). 



Вечером четверга, как и всегда, Гермиона Грейнджер шла вниз по людной лондонской улице, ее лицо было почти полностью спрятано под шарфом, а волосы уложены и скрыты под капюшоном плаща. Она выглядела как обычная маггловская женщина, спешащая домой после работы, и ей это нравилось.

На полпути вниз по улице она остановилась перед простой деревянной дверью, которая не привлекала много внимания по сравнению с кричащими неоновыми вывесками и яркими огнями вокруг, и открыла ее, проскользнув внутрь, чтобы увидеть столь же простую комнату, в основном пустую, не считая мужчины за стойкой, который, судя по всему, видал и лучшие годы.

Она помахала рукой, приветствуя его, а затем двинулась к своему обычному месту.  
Она обнаружила именно то — ту — что и ожидала в самом дальнем углу и, как и каждый четверг, села за столик, не сказав ни слова.

— Ты опоздала.

Темные глаза сверкали на нее в тусклом освещении, бледная рука подняла бокал с янтарной жидкостью к рубиново-красным губам, ухмыляющимся даже во время питья.

— Долгий день. И тяжелый, — ответила Гермиона, потянувшись за таким же бокалом, который уже стоял на столе прямо перед ней, когда она только села. Она подняла его и сделала большой глоток, вздрогнув от того, как жидкость обожгла ее горло по пути к груди, где разожгла пожар.

— У тебя всегда так.

Гермиона подняла голову, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Панси. В голосе другой женщины была резкость, но глаза ее были на удивление полны понимания. Гермиона даже не потрудилась ответить, просто кивнула и залпом выпила оставшееся в стакане. Панси подняла руку, чтобы заказать им еще.

***

Гермиона не сказала бы, что ритуал вечером четверга был ее глубоким темным секретом, да и вообще секретом, хотя никто не знал об этом, но скорее потому, что ее никто не спрашивал, а сама она не рассказывала. И кроме того, почему кто-то еще должен знать?

Остальные дни и часы недели она проводила, притворяясь, что все в порядке, у нее все и вообще жизнь прекрасна. А почему бы ей и не быть такой? У нее была работа в Министерстве, как она всегда и хотела. У нее была своя маленькая квартира, которую она могла украшать, как хотела. У нее были хорошие друзья, которые всегда хотели видеть ее и приглашали в гости.

И ей нравилось видеться с ними, правда нравилось. Луну, которая открыла три новых вида магических существ всего за пять лет со времени их выпуска из Хогвартса, и у которой всегда случались какие-то сумасшедшие приключения. Джинни, которая была звездой квиддича. Гарри и Рон, которые стали чем-то вроде аврорской команды мечты, и чей героизм обсуждали в стенах Министерства по меньшей мере десять раз в час.

Все были счастливы. У всех все было хорошо.

Она тоже была счастлива. У нее тоже все было хорошо.

Вроде того.

Иногда.

Может быть.

Ну, по крайней мере, она хотела, чтобы так было.

***

Тишина между ними тянется уже долго, она удобна, как привычная пара джинсов, надетых после долгого дня на каблуках и в юбке. Она не была такой, пока бармен не уронил их четвертые бокалы в тот вечер, когда Панси наконец заговорила.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — она слегка мурлыкала, прихлебывая свой напиток.

— Не очень, — ответила Гермиона.

— Значит, как обычно?

— В общем-то, да.

— Знаешь, что я скажу? — Панси прекратила пить и подняла свой стакан, как будто собиралась произнести тост.

— Что?

Панси ухмыльнулась.  
— Я скажу: нахуй их, — и чокнулась стаканом с Гермионой, немного слишком сильно, почти мелодично смеясь, когда жидкость выплескивается через край и течет по их рукам.

***

Это не всегда были четверги. В свой восьмой год в Хогвартсе (тот год, который Гермиона не посмела бы пропустить, и год, когда Панси пришлось поехать по требованию родителей, не давших ей выбора) это были вечера субботы. А еще вторника, среды и пятницы.

Кроме того, они встречались не в темных уголках маггловских баров, где никто и не подумал бы их искать. Это были пустые классы, безлюдные коридоры и ниша за одной из статуй на четвертом этаже, за которую никто никогда не заглядывал.

Начиналось все довольно невинно. Гермионе нужно было место, чтобы побыть одной. Панси, видимо, тоже. Никто из них не хотела уходить первой, поэтому они терпели присутствие друг друга по нескольку часов в неделю, держась друг с другом вежливо.

Но вежливое молчание перешло в небрежную болтовню, которая одной ноябрьской ночью стала исповедью, а вскоре после этого намного большим. Грубые поцелуи, грубые прикосновения и настолько сильные оргазмы, что Гермиона наконец могла перестать думать — думать о море мертвых лиц, о бесконечном потоке горя и о сумасшедшем взгляде Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, вырезающей оскорбление на коже Гермионы; этот шрам все еще на ее руке, несмотря на все заклинания и контрзаклинания, которые она перепробовала.

Для Панси это было новым началом. Она тоже потеряла многое во время войны. Свою гордость, своего парня, некоторых своих друзей.

Вместе они помогли друг другу излечиться. И покинув школу, ничего не ожидали. Пока спустя полгода Панси не прислала Гермионе сову с письмом.

В нем были только время, дата и место.

И это было все, что было нужно Гермионе.

***

Мир слегка наклонился. Ее мысли были немного мечтательными, как будто она была связана с Луной. Гермиона отставила пустой стакан — пятый — и внимательно посмотрела на Панси.

Другая женщина выглядела старше в тусклом освещении бара. Небольшие морщинки между глазами, темные круги под ними. Гермиона представляла, что выглядит так же.

Она поглядела вниз, на расплывшиеся белые линии, все еще видневшиеся на ее руке. Когда-то она думала, что все ужасы войны закончатся, когда умрет Волдеморт. Иногда она чувствовала, что так и было для всех, кроме нее.

Мягкое прикосновение к руке заставило ее снова обратить внимание на женщину перед ней.

— Хочешь, пойдем отсюда? — сказала Панси.

Гермиону не нужно было просить дважды. Она натянула куртку, пока Панси оплачивала счет.

Они вышли из бара вместе, сливаясь с толпой магглов снаружи. Пока они шли, Панси взяла и слегка сжала руку Гермионы.

Гермиона испустила вздох, который сдерживала, сама не зная того.

С ней на самом деле не все в порядке (и вечерние встречи по четвергам были тому доказательством), но иногда, на мгновение, когда Панси была рядом с ней, а ночь охватывала все вокруг, ей казалось, что, может, с ней все могло быть в порядке.


End file.
